Awaiting the Coming Spring
by StrangeAndInsane
Summary: He didn't see her often; she only came during the spring for a single day. However he enjoyed her visits however rare they may be and he would always wait for the coming spring. Toma/Rein One-Shot


A/N: Yup, a Toma/Rein one-shot fanfic. I actually really like this couple, probably more than Rein/Shade. But I've never actually written a story for them and no one on here has either so I decided it was time to add one myself! It's rather short, but I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own FBNFH.

~.~.~.~.~

I first met her when I was seven years old. She was sitting under a cherry blossom tree at the hill near my home. Her hair was a lovely shade of blue and her turquoise eyes complimented it nicely, of course this thought didn't occur to me until years into the future.

_~.~.~.~.~_

"_Who are you?"_

"_A girl."_

"_Okay…what's your name?"_

"_Rein."_

"_Why are you here?"_

"_I like cherry blossoms."_

"_There are a lot more cherry blossoms at the park."_

"_No, those aren't the same."_

"_Huh?"_

"_I like these cherry blossoms."_

"_What's the difference?"_

"…_These are these and those are those."_

"_Huh?"_

~.~.~.~.~

I didn't understand what she meant. After a few more questions I realized I wasn't going to get an actual answer so I just sat on the other side of the tree and waited. A couple of hours later she left. I didn't see her again the next day or the next, no matter how long I waited.

I had to wait until the coming spring to see her again.

I was eight now.

_~.~.~.~.~_

"_Oh, it's you…Rein right?"_

"_Yes…"_

"_Where do you live?"_

"_In a house."_

"_O-okay, but like…what street?"_

"_One with a sidewalk and a road."_

"_Umm…"_

"…"

"_Do you live nearby?"_

"_No."_

"_Oh, then where do you live?"_

"_Far away."_

"_In a different state or country?"_

"…_Yes."_

"_Oh which one?"_

"…"

~.~.~.~.~

She stopped answering me so I decided to sit on the other side of the tree again. I stayed there until she left and once again I had to wait for next spring.

I was nine.

_~.~.~.~.~_

"_Hello again."_

"…"

"_Um…I never actually told you my name huh?"_

"_No."_

"_Well I'm Toma."_

"_Oh."_

"…"

"…"

"_S-so Rein do you want to play or..?"_

"_I want to stay and look at the blossoms…"_

"_O-oh, well that's fine too." I sat next to her this time. She didn't say anything about it or turn to look at me. She just kept her head up and stared at the cherry blossoms._

~.~.~.~.~

We stayed there in silence looking up at the tree until she left. Even though I say goodbye she never replied or turned to look at me.

Once again I had to wait for next spring and once again I grew older.

I was ten now.

_~.~.~.~.~_

"_Hi Rein!"_

"…"

"_It's nice to see you again." I sat down next to her._

"…_They're not very pink anymore."_

"_Huh?"_

"_The pink is paler then last year."_

"_Really? You can tell?"_

"_Yeah…"_

"…"

"…"

"_Uhhh-"_

"_Who takes care of it?"_

"_Huh? Uh, no one really."_

"_Why don't you take care of it?"_

"_Well, it's not really mine. I just happen to live near it."_

"…_It's lonely."_

"_Huh? How can a tree be lonely?"_

"_Everything gets lonely. It's probably dying of loneliness…"_

"…_Isn't it just dying from not enough water or something?"_

"_It's lonely."_

"_Is that why you always come here?"_

"…" _She nodded._

~.~.~.~.~

We stayed in silence after that. When she left I began to contemplate what she said.

It made me realize that I did feel a little lonely when she was gone. I decided to take care of that tree starting from that day forward.

She came back next spring when I was eleven.

_~.~.~.~.~_

"_Hello again Rein."_

"_They look better now…"_

"_Huh? Yeah, I decided to start caring for it."_

"_Really?"_

"_Really."_

"_I'm happy…I'm sure he is too…"_

"_He?"_

"_Yeah, the tree."_

"_It's a he?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Does he have a name?"_

"_No…"_

"_Then let's give him one."_

"…_He would like that."_

"_How about Sakurai?"_

"_Yeah...that sounds nice."_

~.~.~.~.~

It was a simple name and I only chose it because _'sakura'_ was in it, but she seemed to like it. She finally showed me her smile…It was lovely.

I was taking care of the tree as usual, but during the summer when a storm hit the tree was hit with lightning and it came crashing down…

I didn't see her that spring when I was twelve…

I was upset and lonely.

I decided to buy a cherry blossom tree seed and plant it. It took a while for it to actually show results, but it was worth it.

Because Rein came back on the spring when I was fifteen.

She was starring at the cherry blossom sapling.

_~.~.~.~.~_

"_Rein! You're back!" I ran to her._

"…_There's another one…"_

"_Y-yeah, I planted it."_

"_You?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Why?"_

"_W-well, it was sad that the other was gone and uh…well I missed having you around too…"_

"_Where you lonely?"_

"_Uh-huh." I nodded._

"_Then should I stay?"_

"_Huh? You'll stay!? Oh, but you can't do that can you?"_

"_Why?"_

"_Well you have a family and everything right?"_

"…_Then how about later?"_

"_Later? Like, when we're older?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Okay! That sounds like a plan!"_

~.~.~.~.~

I continued to care for the sapling and Rein would always be happy to see the progress.

Rein officially moved to this town when she was eighteen. She came over to join the nearby university. It was nice having her around and she came over to see the cherry blossom tree every day.

When I turned twenty my parents left the house to me so they could travel the world, but I didn't mind. The house did feel rather empty though, but the tree reminded me that Rein would always come back so I never got lonely.

By the time we were twenty it was finally fully grown.

_~.~.~.~.~_

"_Sakura."_

"_Hm?"_

"_Let's name her Sakura."_

"…_Okay." She smiled._

"_It's nice right? Now she won't be lonely…Because we're both here."_

"_Yeah…but I wish I could see her every day and night too…"_

"…_You can."_

"_How?"_

_I took a deep breath, got on one knee and showed her a ring, "I want you to marry me. We could be together forever and we can watch Sakura outside on the porch every evening."_

"_That sounds wonderful…" She began to beam which was something I never really saw back then._

~.~.~.~.~

We're twenty-seven now and still happily married. Sakura still stands there tall and proudly up on the hill. But she doesn't have just us looking out for her anymore.

"I'm gonna build a snowman so it can keep Sakura company when we're sleeping!" Our five year old daughter, Reima, beamed, "You help too Rima!"

"Okay sister…" Rima, our second daughter and twin to Reima, nodded. The two began to busily work on their snowman.

"I want to help too." Rein smiled.

"Try not to strain yourself." I told her.

"Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I can't do something like build a snowman." She pouted.

"I know, I know, I'm just worried." I responded.

This spring I wasn't waiting for Rein to come, but I was waiting for someone. I was waiting for the arrival of our third child.

They would arrive in the coming spring…

_~Awaiting the Coming Spring End~_


End file.
